xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember McLain
Ember McLain is a character and ghost villain from the Nickelodeon animated television series Danny Phantom. History According to one of the creators for the show, before she died, Ember was an unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a boy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught fire. She died in the flames, which possibly gave her the name "Ember". Her song "Remember" is possibly based on the above events prior to her death. Making her debut with her famous song "Remember,"using her hypnotic abilities to achieve pop star status as part of her plan to dominate the world. Starting in Amity Park, she controls the minds of every teenager in town, except for Danny who was protected by his ghost powers and Sam who used the Fenton Headphones all the time. When fighting Danny in a concert, she gains the upper hand due to the chanting and eventually grows strong enough to affect him, keeping Danny distracted by placing a love spell on him that makes him fall in love with Sam, while she busies herself with her plans of world domination with a worldwide televised concert. However, the spell is later broken when Sam, in a desperate move, kisses Dash (to both of their disgust) right in front of Danny. Heartbroken and finally out of the spell, he fights her, but she is still way too powerful for him due to the entire world chanting her name,and traps him in a swirling purple vortex. Danny realizes he needs to stop the chanting and gets Tucker to sing on stage. His horrible singing causes the hypnotized crowd to wake up and stop cheering for Ember. Immediately she grows weak and powerless, losing her flaming ponytail, and is captured and banished to the Ghost Zone, where she deals with an annoying Klemper. She later attempted to exit the Ghost Zone a few days later in the episode "13", where she was shown in a line heading directly through the Ghost Portal. Jack was idiotically releasing ghosts one at a time by pressing a button which opened the portal doors, telling his family that whenever they press it, the doors open "like this", so you shouldn't press it. Just as it was Ember's turn to exit the Ghost Zone, Johnny 13 alongside Kitty and Shadow cut in front of her on his motorcycle. She made her second appearance as a main character in the episode "Pirate Radio" where Ember creates a song that makes adults hypnotized by (actually a mellow, ballad version of Remember) so that they can go to a fake cruise, called M. Bersback, a poorly hidden message for "Ember's Back". With this, she teams up withCaptain Youngblood. However, she just leaves/escapes the ship, after she accidentally burns the ship's sail, vowing to return. Despite her involvement in the plot, she was not the primary villain of the episode as she was merely a mercenary hired by Youngblood. She came back in "Reign Storm" with numerous ghosts who fled the Ghost Zone when Pariah Dark was woken up. She tells Danny about how she and the other ghosts are fleeing from Pariah Dark before she, as well as several other of Danny's enemies attack him. Later in the same episode, she, along with Danny's other enemies, teamed up to help Danny fight off the ghost king's army. In "Identity Crisis", ''Danny, Sam, and Tucker check out Ember's file on Danny's computer, hinting he might have fought with Ember before the beginning of the episode, since Danny mentioned sending her back to the Ghost Zone. She makes a cameo in "''The Fright Before Christmas" as one of the many ghosts helping Danny save Christmas. In "Girls' Night Out", Ember teams up with Kitty and Spectra in a joint attempt to eliminate all men. This is the episode where her new song "Girl's Night Out" is played with Jazz as a backup singer. It is also revealed that Ember is Skulker's girlfriend. Ember's final appearance was in the series finale, Phantom Planet. She was seen with the many ghosts who helped Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that Disasteroid can pass harmlessly through it. Super Powers Being a ghost, Ember has many of the same abilities as other ghostly characters on the show as well as her own special powers, such as: * Flight: Standard ghost power, she can also fly with her guitar as a flying board. * Invisibility: Standard ghost power * Intangibility: Standard ghost power * Teleportation: She can appear and disappear in a purple smoke cloud, and/or disappear in a hair-flame tornado. * Ghost Ray: She can fire a pink blast and other blasts from her guitar. * Hypnotic Music: When she plays her guitar and/or sings, she can hypnotize people, usually young people, although she can hypnotize adults (and those who think that they are adults) as well. * Chanting Empowerment: Whenever people chant her name, the effect seemingly causes her hair to flare wildly and her eyes to glow, thus rapidly increasing her power. This is her biggest advantage and her worst weaknesses, because if people cease their chanting, her fiery ponytail extinguishes, rendering her powerless. * Spectral Body Manipulation: She can manipulate the shape of her body in order to take the form of a flame. * Superhuman Strength: While being chanted in Amity park, she was strong enough to easily overcome Danny. * Superhuman Resistance: Her physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than many other ghost and possibly more than Danny- while being chanted by the whole world. She highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. * Superhuman Stamina: as many other ghosts she has a higher level of stamina than those of a normal human being. * Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are enhanced beyond normal human limits. * Healing Factor: She can heal all her wounds in just a matter of seconds. * Ecto-Tornado Cage: While her name is being chanted by the whole world, she can create an upside down ecto-tornado cage to trap Danny. * Ecto-Bubble: She can trap humans inside of a pink ecto-bubble. * Pyrokinesis: She uses her flaming hair as a fire attack. * Power Augmentation: Ember has the ability to enhance the powers of others like she does with Kitty's banishing kiss. 85 (1)-1502150071.PNG Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Immortal Category:Intangibility Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Power Bestowal Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Hypnosis Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Harem Category:Sealed Category:Pheromone Control Category:Flight Category:Mind Control Category:Ghost Zone Category:Female Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Scottish Category:Americans Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Humans Category:Danny Phantoms Rogues Gallery Category:Screenshots Category:B Class Category:Musicians